Love Hurts, Don't It
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Set at the end of Ember Island Players, Aang is depressed about Katara rejecting his kiss. He is then confronted by a certain earthbender in which they both learn a powerful lesson about love. For Taang fans.


**This is my first attempt at a one shot. I love this pairing rather than that Zuko-Katara pairing. Serious, who comes up with this; anyways I am just going to say I find that pairing a little weird. Also, I see the pairing between Korra and Mako to be just like Zuko and Katara. You all see it too don't deny it. Anyways, this story takes place at the end of the episode Ember Island Players. Although, it is not my favorite episode and probably one of my least favorites, I found inspiration in that episode for a one shot. I was kinda ticked that this pairing, Taang didn't happen. I mean if Aang and Katara didn't get together I would assume Toph would be the next girl in line. Anywho here is the story. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

_Love Hurts, Don't it? _

Pain, anger, and depression,

These were the thoughts and feelings that Aang had going in his head during the night in which, they were seeing the pitiful play that displayed a horrible inaccuracy of their adventures. Everything about that play seemed like a fanfiction writer who knew nothing about the show that he or she made up what they thought was the series all together.

**[A/N: Face it that's what I thought it was and to this day I dislike Ember Island Players. If I have to consider my least favorite episode in the whole series]**

The one thing Aang felt hurt about was of his crush and waterbending teacher, Katara. During the Black Sun invasion, Aang was able to kiss her with no problem. However, she completely avoided the kiss making up the excuse of having conflicted feelings. Aang saw through this as she was having conflicted feelings between him and Zuko.

Aang sighed as he looked out feeling hurt and broken. He didn't know how to recover from this. It's happened to him many of times before, but this time was different. He didn't know where to go from here.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. Aang looked to it as he didn't know who was knocking. He wanted to be alone. He didn't want to yell at his friends. He didn't want anyone to see him in pain.

"Umm, I would like to be alone. Come back later" He shouted at the door.

He hoped that the person who knocked on the door would leave. However, his hopes were diminished as the person knocked again.

"Pleases come back later. Now, is not the time for you to knock on my door" Aang said again irritated.

He smiled as he didn't hear a single noise. Yet, he was wrong as the person knocked one last time.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I WANT TO BE ALONE" He shouted as he didn't see the shadow the person casted on his door.

He relaxed on the support beam as he was outside of his room. He looked out toward the sea, as he just wished that this pain he had would go away.

Suddenly, a person that was in the sky launched themselves toward the balcony. Aang shouted as the person crashed on the ground of the balcony. Aang then saw this person was none other than his earth bending teacher, Toph. She looked at him and smiled.

"What's wrong Twinkie Toes? You been out here since we got back from that play" Toph smirked as she looked at him

"Nothing's wrong Toph" Aang scoffed

"Bologna, I can tell something is wrong" Toph looked at him "You're going to have to talk to someone sooner or later"

"It's nothing you would understand" Aang put his mouth to his crossed arms as his eyes stared at the sea.

"Let me guess, you tried to make a move on Sugar Queen and she rejected your affections" Toph walked towards him.

Her sudden knowledge of Aang's situation astounded him. It seemed like she knew more than she led on. Aang looked at her with curiosity.

"Look, I don't completely understand what you have with Katara…" Toph said

"Yea, you don't. Why do you care so much" Aang said glaring at Toph "You don't understand anything between us"

"However, I know what it's like to have your affections blown up in your face" Toph said as she didn't care if Aang interrupted her.

Aang paused as he looked as her as her fists were on the rails of the balcony.

"Love Hurts doesn't it, Aang" Toph said

"To work so hard to like someone, to understand what those feelings are, and to work up the nerve to even confess those feelings or convert those feelings into actions to that person is very hard to do" Toph added as she stares off into the abyss. "To have them smashed into a thousand pieces is heart wrenching"

Aang looked at her. He couldn't believe Toph felt this way. He understood that Toph only this was because she has been through it before. He then heard her speaking about how she loved Sokka. How she wanted to at least acknowledge her feelings for him. However, Suki was in the way and her hopes and dreams of being with Sokka were smashed to pieces. Toph was in tears as she wiped them away not wanting Aang to see her cry.

"I have a theory about love. I think some people have soul mates. Others don't find the right soul mate, but search until they do. However, there are people, who are meant to be alone" Toph said in sadness "I think I am a girl, who was never meant to have a person special in my life"

"Toph, that's not true. I am sure you can find someone special in your life. I mean you have to go forward and kiss them" Aang smiled

"Wait what. You have to kiss them. No way" Toph said in disgust

"Wait? How exactly were you going to express your feelings for Sokka then?" Aang questioned her

"Umm, anything besides kissing or that mushy, lovey-dovey stuff" Toph said

"Wait, have you even kissed anyone. No, a pillow doesn't count" Aang said and smirked as he guessed she kisses her pillow

"They do when you pretend they are" Toph pouted

"So, you have never kissed anyone" Aang looked at her as he shook his head

"Yea, why do you ask?" Toph felt Aang looking at her

There was no sound as Aang walked towards her.

"O no Twinkie Toes, I know that footsteps. You better not get any ideas" Toph said back up trying to get away from Aang

"O, I am not thinking of anything" Aang smirked

"I know you are lying. You like Katara. I don't want to feel any of those mushy gushy things. I don't want to get her slobber all over me" Toph said

"I just want to try something out" Aang smiled

"Aang, if you kiss me, I will earthbend you to the ground" Toph yelled as she didn't sense Aang anywhere.

"Twinkle Toes, Twinkle Toes. Where are you" Toph screamed as she looked around for Aang as she hit the wall.

"Here" Aang said hovering over an air scooter as he cupped his arms to her cheeks and leaned in surprising Toph as he gave her one kiss.

Toph was speechless as first as it took her breath away. If people thought a kiss was like fireworks going off in your mouth, then they are correct. For the both of them, Toph and Aang both looked at one another. Though, Toph was blind, she could clearly Aang as if her sight returned. She held him in his arm as it was like magic. Their faces were red at the touch of one another.

Toph didn't want the kiss to end. Aang was amazed as for being kissed for the first time, Toph really knew how to really kiss someone. Their kiss was so passionate that it put any couple that did kiss to shame.

Sadly, the kiss ended as the air scooter disappeared as Aang lightly touched the ground as he looked at Toph and a smile got to Aang as he looked at her.

"Toph, umm are you ok" Aang asked her

Toph was in a daze for a couple of second "Umm, yea. I am fine Aang"

"O good" He said shrugging his shoulder and chuckling like she did.

However, their conversation was cut short as a knock was to the balcony. Aang and Toph both looked at Katara, who smiled at both of them.

"Am I interrupting something" She smiled

Aang and Toph both blushed as Toph bumped Aang's arm.

"Thanks for the advice Twinkie Toes. I really needed it. Thanks for cheering me up as well. I got to be going now" Toph walked out of the room as Katara looked at Aang.

"What was that about" Katara oblivious to what just happened

"O, she needed advice about a situation she was having. It's nothing to worry about. I handled it the Avatar way" Aang smiled as he stared out into the balcony.

"O really, well that's interesting" Katara laughed a little bit.

Aang walked towards the moon as he smiled. In another room, Toph looks at the moon as well. Both of them, thinking about the kiss as well; they had the same thought as they closed their eyes thinking of the other in the clouds kissing feeling in love as lovers do. They smiled as they opened them thinking the same thought.

'Love is like the moon. It has different phases. Sometimes, it's there. Other times it's not there. In the end, it leads people to what their hearts really desire. To bathe in its glow and to view their soulmates like never before. There is someone for everyone and eventually, find its way into the most unlikely of pairs'

**This is the end of this story. What did you think? Did you like it or dislike it? Review and tell me what you thought of it? Also, if you have any challenges or a story idea for me to do. I will accept them. Until then, good luck to any you writers out there. **


End file.
